As long as you're mine
by blueflower1594
Summary: Raven wants nothing more than to call BeastBoy hers, but how can she? She could hurt him...Songfic "As long as you're mine" from the musical "Wicked"


**I personally think so many songs from the play "Wicked" fit with BeastBoy and Raven! This is one of my favorites. I know it's corny for them to start singing, but I don't care!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't rub it in!**

**When singing:**

_**Raven**_

BeastBoy

**Both**

**1111111111**

"C'mon Rae!" Why won't you play this game with me?" BeastBoy whined. "Why won't YOU leave me alone?" Raven scowled. "But it's so fun!" he urged. "You'll have a good time!" Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll be with YOU, Of coarse I won't have a good time!" BeastBoy scowled at her. "Wow. You hate me that bad?" "Yes."She said, without batting an eye.

BeastBoy drew a deep breath and slammed the book out of her hands. Everyone in the room froze. Raven stood up and glared at him. "Poor choice, BeastBoy." She growled. BeastBoy didn't flinch, wich worried Raven. He always flinched. Was he that mad at her? "So, you say you hate me, huh?"

Raven nodded. BeastBoy leaned into her. "Then say it. SAY you hate me." Raven thought that was easy enough. She opened her mouth to say it, but it didn't come out. I don't like lying came a voice in her head. She shrugged it off. "I-" Nothing. "I-I have to hate you." BeastBoy raised an eyebrow. "What's THAT supposed to mean? I know you can't show emotions, but that doesn't mean you have to hate ME for it!! (**A/N: I PROVE A GOOD POINT!)**

Tears were stinging her eyes. Never! She would never cry in front of her friends! Especially BeastBoy! "Of coarse you wouldn't understand! Only Robin does!" she scowled. BeastBoy sent a glance to his leader. "Well, if you like HIM so much, why don't you go out with him!?" Starfire let out a wimper.

Raven had had enough with this. "BECAUSE I LOVE-" She stopped. The word that were about to come out of her mouth was "You." Why had she almost said that? She quickly flew out of the tower.

111111111

Raven sat on the rocks outside the tower. Was it true? Was she actually in love with the person she thought she despised? She thought about what it would be like to call him hers. HER BeastBoy. To her surprise, she liked the sound of that. I can't believe it. I want BeastBoy to be mine.

"Raven?" BeastBoy called from behind her. She turned her head and motioned for him to sit next to her. The changeling sat down beside her. The last time they sat next to each other on this spot, she was giving him advice on his beast form. "Raven, who do you love?"

Raven's head snapped up. "What?" BeastBoy looked at her. "Before you left, you said you love someone. Is it Cyborg?" Raven shook her head. "I think I might love…you."She whispered. BeastBoy eyes grew huge and alarms went off in his head. 'W-WHAT? YOU love ME!? That's great! 'Cause I've had feelings for you for like, ever! That's why I've tried so hard to impress you!"

Raven couldn't believe it. "How could that be? I've been nothing but rotten to you since day one!"A rock exploded nearby. BeastBoy looked out to the lake. "What's not to like about you? You're beautiful, intelligent, and strong! I'd give anything for you to be mine." Raven gasped. 'BeastBoy, I feel the same way! But…we can't be together."

"WHAT!? WHY?! We both confessed how we feel! What's stopping us?" Another rock exploded. "You know very well why." She muttered. BeastBoy groaned. "You're emotions problem? I don't care about that! I'm willing to make the sacrifice!"

"I'M NOT!" Raven yelled. A dozen rocks exploded. "I can't risk hurting you!" BeastBoy put his arm around her. "Raven, don't you think it's time you started thinking about yourself for once? Remember when I changed into The Beast? I didn't hurt you, and I don't think you would hurt me. C'mon Rae, be happy for once."

Tears spilled from her eyes. She looked up at him. He was willing to get killed just to call her his. She couldn't help it. She started singing:

_Kiss me too fiercly_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming_

_Could not forsee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some border line_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too faaaaaasst_

_I'll make every last_

_Moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

Raven covered her mouth with her hand. Had she just SANG to BeastBoy? What was this? A Disney movie? **(A/N: ACTUALLY, I LIKE DISNEY MOVIES. BUT RAVEN DOESN'T)** But to her surprise, BeastBoy didn't laugh, instead he had a few words to sing to her:

Maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing

Through different eyes

Somehow I've fallen

Under your spell

And somehow what I'm feeling

It's up that I felt!

Raven smiled. BeastBoy was so sweet, and he was always there for her. She really did love him.

**Just for this moment**

**As long as you're mine**

**I'll wake up my body**

**And make up for lost time!**

BeastBoy could see there was still some doubt in Raven's eyes. He pulled his a strand of her hair from her face.

Say there's no future

For us as a pair

Raven didn't like the sound of that. BeastBoy was right. She deserved to be happy. And BeastBoy made her happy.

**And though**

**I may know**

**I don't care! **

They smiled at each other and held hands.

**Just for this moment**

**As long as you're mine**

**Come be how you want to**

**And see how bright we shine!**

**Barrow the moonlight**

**Untill it is through…**

**And know I'll be here**

**Holding youuuuuuuuuuuu!!!**

**As long as you're Miiiiiiiiiiinnne!!**

Raven smiled and kissed the green changeling. Rocks blew up around them. BeastBoy just shrugged. "I don't care, as long as you're mine!"

**111111111**

**O.k, I thought I did a pretty good job! What did you think? Expect a lot of fics from me in the future**


End file.
